The Holiday
by PetalFox137
Summary: Two woman switch homes afters heartbreak only to find love sneaking back to them once more. The only problem is they have to leave it behind. Based on the movie 'The Holiday'. NarutoxOc SasukexSakura AU


Sakura Haruno took in the fresh morning air. She felt at peace walking down the L. A. street even if the streets were buzzing with excitement. It was almost Christmas time and she couldn't wait to spend it with her boyfriend of one year. It was such accomplishment for Sakura to even keep a boyfriend for this long. Usually they dropped her after a week or so. She never even got the chance to break up with them. Sakura smiled widely as she studied a wedding dress in a boutique. She remembered when she was little her best friend Ino Yamanaka and her use to dream about their wedding day and then later fight over who would get married next.

_I guess that would be the thing you expect two childhood rivals to fight over_ Sakura said moving on down the street.

True, Ino and her were rivals when they were children and even when they were teenagers, but now they were adults and learned to become close friends (even though they still fought over small things most of the time). Sakura was supposed to meet her at a café near Ino's home, so she continued to stare wistfully at the store windows until the phone in her pocket interrupted her reverie.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino voice said loudly. Sakura flinched and put the phone at arms' length. "Why aren't you here yet? I've been waiting for 10 minutes."

"Oh!" Sakura said laughing. "I was just window shopping."

"Get over yourself Sakura," Ino said seriously. "You know you only been going out for like a year and he won't propose _that_ quickly."

Sakura sighed. She hated to admit it, but Ino was right. Hiro was so keen on just staying in a non-committed relationship for a while. Secretly, Sakura wasn't sure she was even ready to get married herself.

"I'll be right there," Sakura said to her impatient friend. "Hold on for just a minute."

Sakura hung up the phone and placed it back in her front pocket. Then, she hurried over to the café. Her green eyes searched the room for the familiar blonde ponytail that was Ino's signature look.

"Sakura!" the pink haired woman swiveled around and saw her friend waving at her from the far end of the pavilion. "Over here slow poke!" Sakura smiled and strode over to Ino.

"In my opinion," Ino said as Sakura sat down. "You should ask him how he feels instead of being a big sissy over the whole thing."

"A year Ino, a year." Sakura reminded her.

"Whatever!" Ino said fuming. She hated being corrected, especially by her childhood rival. "Confronting Hiro is going to make you feel better. I swear."

Sakura groaned. Why couldn't she be good at changing the subject when needed? Sakura placed her hand on one of her arms. "Lay off will you Ino? I mean it's almost Christmas and I don't want to take you 'expert' advice and be alone again on this wonderful holiday."

Ino rolled her blue eyes. "Fine. Don't listen to me. Either way, you'll be alone again."

Sakura's cheeks flushed the colored of her hair. Sometimes Ino could get on her nerves- a lot. "Listen," Sakura said standing up. "How abut we go to your house and cool off. The orange in the room is starting to make me feel sick."

"Fine."

So the two women left the café and walked up a long driveway to get to Ino's home. Sakura really did need to cool off. Ino had struck a nerve back there and remained her of her last boyfriend who turned out to be cheating on her. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_It's not like I'm the only one_ she thought firmly_ There's tons of women out here that had been used! I shouldn't feel sorry for myself._

Sakura opened her eyes and picked up her head. She had to be stronger if she was to make it through life. A slight smile spread across her face. The companions reached the L.A. home in no time. They were both surprised to see their other friend Tenten sitting on the front porch biting at her nails.

"Hey Tenten," Sakura ran up to the brunette girl and sat on the banister next to her. "What's up?"

"Oh," Tenten muttered. Sakura could see she was trying to be calm but behind her cool composure was a worried feeling in the pit of her stomach. "It's nothing."

"Why are you here?" Ino asked trying to sound friendly. Sakura nudged her in the hip. "Ow!"

"I just- don't think you should go in there." Tenten said taking in a deep breath.

"Well," Ino said throwing her ponytail over her shoulder. "It is my house and I should be able to go inside."

"Yeah Tenten," Sakura said slipping off the railing. "Maybe we could have some tea or something. I can tell something is wrong."

Ino nodded and walked to the front door. Tenten grimaced and followed the two inside. "There's something I have to tell you Sakura!" she blurted out.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. Why was Tenten acting so strange? Usually she was so calm and sure of herself. Now she was acting weird. The trio walked into the house and Sakura and Ino gave Tenten a confused look. Tenten bowed her head and sat on the couch.

"Hiro is upstairs," Tenten said quietly. With…"

"With who?" Ino asked.

Sakura froze. It couldn't be. It couldn't happen again. Not after the last time. She was on the verge of tears.

"With another woman."

_SNAP!_

That was the sound of a heart breaking...

* * *

Just so you know, this is my first Naruto fanfiction ever! I usually write Harry Potter ones so if you think it needs work let me know because I'm way out of my element. I'm just trying something new. And this is also based on that movie with Cameron Diaz and Kate Winslet crys. Must go to sleep.

_Next Time: Always The Bridesmaids Never the Bride_


End file.
